Canary mansion
by Looneyman
Summary: First Looney Tunes Horror fic. Sylvester chases Tweety and Aaooga into a haunted mansion. A vampire is on the loose, can they escape alive? No flames please. COMPLETE
1. The Mansion

A/N: Here's a story that's been on my mind for a while now. It's the first Looney Tunes horror story so be nice in the reviews. Don't expect a fast update. It takes place after 'Thoughts from a cat' if you're interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers do. I own some of the characters, (You'll know which ones.)

**The mansion**

Tweety and Aaooga were having a wash in the birdbath at the local park. They had been engaged for just over 1 month and the wedding was another 3 months away. They hadn't had anything planned for the day so were going to spend it relaxing, or so they thought.

"Can you pass the Shampoo?" Aaooga asked.

"Here you go." Tweety replied, passing Aaooga the bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks." Aaooga said. They were unaware that Sylvester was sneaking up to the birdbath.

"Looks like I'll be able to capture them unawares and restore my reputation." Sylvester said evilly to himself. He reached the birdbath and slowly stood up. Aaooga was drying her eyes with a towel while Tweety was searching for the soap, which he'd dropped in the birdbath.

"Here it is." Tweety said, picking up the soap from the bath. Neither of them had realised that Sylvester was ready to pounce.

"I've got them this time." Sylvester whispered. He opened his mouth ready. At the same time, Tweety squeezed the soap and it shot out of his hand. It flew right into Sylvester's mouth. He started choking on the soap and spat out bubbles. Tweety and Aaooga turned and looked evilly at him.

"No one likes a peeping tom cat." Aaooga said sternly.

"Come on, let him choke on his own medicine." Tweety said.

"Ok." Aaooga replied. They started to fly away from the birdbath. Sylvester had now stopped choking.

"Come back here!" Sylvester shouted. He started chasing the two canaries.

"Where shall we go this time?" Tweety asked sarcastically.

"How about that old house on the edge of town, I haven't been there." Aaooga suggested.

"Ok, we'll go there." Tweety replied. They started to fly to the mansion.

* * *

The mansion in question was a derelict house on the edge of town. The children were prohibited from entering the building because of safety fears. Some drunken adults went in there sometimes on a dare; none of them came out the same again.

"There it is." Tweety said as they approached the mansion, with Sylvester close behind.

"Let's find a place to hide." Aaooga replied. They flew through an open window, which closed itself behind them. Sylvester crashed into the window and was knocked unconscious.

"Well, he's feeling some pain right now." Tweety remarked. Aaooga laughed. They then looked around the room they had entered.

"Looks like this place has been abandoned for years." Aaooga said.

"I don't know much about it, so we'd better find a way out of here as soon as we can." Tweety replied.

"It gives me the creeps." Aaooga added.

"At least it's daylight outside still." Tweety replied. Outside Sylvester had regained consciousness and looked at the window.

"Why did they have to fly in here? This place is supposed to be haunted. I need to get in there to save them." Sylvester said. He started searching the house for another entrance. He eventually found another open window.

"I hope I can find them before any monsters do." Sylvester said to himself as he climbed into the mansion. The window slammed behind him, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Something tells me I'm not wanted." Sylvester said nervously, clinging to the ceiling.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had left the room and were searching for a way out.

"This has to be the creepiest place I've ever been in." Tweety remarked.

"It reminds me of an abandoned shed the cat tribe in Tibet used." Aaooga added.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Tweety replied. There suddenly came a terrifying moan, causing Aaooga to jump into Tweety's arms.

"What was that?" Aaooga asked.

"I don't know, but it came from that cupboard." Tweety replied. They went up to the cupboard and opened it.

"It's empty." Aaooga said in surprise.

"What made that moan?" Tweety asked. Another moan came from the cupboard, causing both canaries to jump.

"I'm scared Tweety." Aaooga said, slightly panicky.

"I am too, but we can get through this." Tweety replied. They backed away from the cupboard.

* * *

Sylvester was in the other side of the house, searching for Tweety and Aaooga.

"I hope I find them before anything happens. I don't want them dead before their wedding." Sylvester said. An evil grin came over his face.

"That will come after." He added. He continued to search the room he was in.

"I wonder what's in here." Sylvester said to himself. He opened a cupboard and a human skeleton fell on him. There was still some flesh on the bone and some ragged clothes.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sylvester screamed. He pushed the skeleton off him and ran to the other side of the room. He watched the skeleton cautiously. It didn't move.

"Phew, it's harmless." Sylvester said in a relieved tone. He then heard the door creaking.

"Who's there?" Sylvester asked nervously. He grabbed a nearby pipe and prepared to lash out at whoever it was. The door opened and a brown canary with a red cape entered the room. The canary had blood red eyes and an evil look in his face. He was fearsome enough to Sylvester to his knees, despite the fact that he was no bigger than Tweety.

"Who are you?" The canary asked. His voice terrified Sylvester.

"Please don't hurt me!" Sylvester said in a panic. The canary looked at him.

"Identify yourself." The canary demanded.

"Sy-sy-sylvester." Sylvester replied nervously.

"And what are you doing in my mansion?" The canary asked.

"Looking for my friends." Sylvester replied nervously. The canary just left the room leaving Sylvester cowering.

"Why was that canary so terrifying?" Sylvester asked.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were still watching the cupboard where the moan had come from. They were both shaking with fear.

"Something about this house creeps me out." Tweety said.

"The last time I've ever been this scared was when I was about to be sacrificed." Aaooga added.

"We need to get out of here, it'll be dark soon." Tweety said. The moan then came again. They both looked around and saw a wispy figure come out from a wall to their side. It turned and looked at them. The figure was the ghost of a male human, his face twisted with pain and fear. It tried to say something but no sound came out of its mouth. The figure them disappeared.

"I didn't know this house was haunted." Tweety said in shock.

"I'm terrified already, can we get out of here?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing, but where do we go?" Tweety asked.

"The front door is down there, perhaps we can force it open." Aaooga suggested.

"It's worth a try." Tweety replied. They flew down to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"We can't shift it." Aaooga said. Tweety reached for his cell phone.

"I've got no signal, we can't call for help." Tweety said.

"And the electricity is out and it'll be dark soon." Aaooga added.

"Then we have no choice, we have to stay the night." Tweety replied. They found an armchair in the hallway.

"It's no bed, but it'll have to do." Tweety said.

"Hope we'll be safe." Aaooga added.

"We'll cover ourselves in this blanket to be safe." Tweety replied.

"Goodnight Tweety." Aaooga said.

"Goodnight." Aaooga replied. They pulled the cover over themselves and tried to get to sleep.

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short and quick to the horror. It's only a prologue and will get better as future chapters are added.)


	2. Where's Tweety?

REVIEW RESPONSE:

Nightw2: Glad you're interested. Do you have any idea why there are no other Looney Tunes horror fanfics? My guess is that there's not much that scares most of the Tunes (Sylvester being an exception). Glad you like the setting.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the review. You're right; Sylvester is concerned with Tweety and Aaooga's safety. And Tweety is concerned about Sylvester in some of the cartoons (Like in Tweety's High Flying Adventure for example)

(A/N: This was the first story I had an idea for so I'm updating this one first.)

**Where's Tweety?**

Sylvester was still looking around the room where he'd met that strange canary.

"Why did he leave when I mentioned friends?" Sylvester asked himself. He then thought of something.

"Oh no, I'd better find Tweety before he does!" Sylvester shouted. He ran out of the room to check somewhere else but the sun was setting and the house was getting dark.

"It's awfully dark without the sun." Sylvester said to himself. He was only just able to see. He was able to find a candle on a table next to him.

"Brilliant, a candle." Sylvester said. He picked up the candle and lit a match had among his person.

"Now to see where I am." Sylvester said to himself. He lit the candle and the first thing he saw was a human looking figure, but it was covered in rotting flesh. The figure moaned and walked towards Sylvester.

"Eep." Sylvester squeaked. He ran in the opposite direction and bumped into a grandfather clock.

"Sufferin' Succotash! I didn't know there were zombies here." Sylvester said in shock. He looked at the clock.

"If this house is supposed to be abandoned, why is this grandfather clock still working?" Sylvester asked. Then he remembered the canary that he'd met earlier.

"Just who is that canary?" Sylvester asked himself. He looked out a nearby window and saw the sun had set.

"No use trying to find those two now, better get some sleep." Sylvester said. He settled down under the clock and went to sleep, not knowing that he was close to Tweety and Aaooga.

* * *

Aaooga woke up that morning when the sun was rising. 

"Morning Tweety." Aaooga said. There was no response.

"Tweety?" Aaooga asked, slightly concerned. She removed the blanket and saw no sign of Tweety, not even a note to say where he'd gone. There was a small patch of blood where he had been sleeping.

"TWEETY!" Aaooga shouted. She did her wolf howl but was still met with no response.

"It's not like Tweety to do this, where did he go?" Aaooga asked in a panic. She started to fly around the room frantically. She saw Sylvester sleeping at the base of the grandfather clock. She debated the possibility that Sylvester had eaten him.

"I hope he didn't… no, if he had eaten Tweety, he'd have eaten me as well. Besides, there are no feathers around his mouth." Aaooga reasoned. Sylvester woke up soon after. He looked around and saw Aaooga. To her surprise, Sylvester didn't leap up to grab her. He just looked at her.

"Hey, where's Tweety?" Sylvester asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Aaooga replied. Her expression then turned serious.

"You didn't eat him, did you?" Aaooga asked. Sylvester looked offended.

"I didn't even know where you were hiding. I was looking for you two to get you out of this house." Sylvester replied. Aaooga changed her expression.

"You had no intention of harming us?" Aaooga asked.

"No, I'm more concerned about your safety, this house is haunted." Sylvester replied.

"Then where did Tweety go?" Aaooga asked.

"The only thing I can think off is that he was taken by one of the monsters here." Sylvester replied. Aaooga fainted at the thought of this.

"I'd better wake her up." Sylvester said to himself. He picked her up and went to find a bathroom.

* * *

Tweet awoke in an unknown area of the mansion. He looked around and saw he was in a miniature coffin. He felt completely drained but full of energy. 

"What am I doing here? And what is this pain in my neck?" Tweety asked. He felt around the back of his neck and felt two bumps. A figure about his size then approached him.

"I see you're awake." The figure said. Tweety's expression changed.

"Where's Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"She's safe, for the moment." The figure replied. It emerged to reveal the canary that Sylvester had seen.

"Who are you?" Tweety asked.

"I'm the owner of this mansion. Call me Count Sleety." The canary replied.

"Then, how long have you lived here?" Tweety replied.

"All my life." Sleety replied.

"What do you want from me?" Tweety asked.

"Just some company." Sleety replied.

"Excuse me, I have a fiancée somewhere in this house and I have to find her." Tweety said.

"Oh sorry, but I can't let anyone here leave this house without passing a test." Sleety replied.

"What test?" Tweety asked.

"There are three keys around this mansion. If you and your friends can find all three keys, you can use them to unlock the front door." Sleety replied.

"Thanks, but can I just get to my fiancée?" Tweety asked.

"Very well." Sleety replied. He clapped his hands and a door opened.

"Thank you." Tweety said. He flew out of the passage to find Aaooga.

"Soon, your fiancée will be like you." Sleety said with an evil smile.

* * *

Sylvester had taken Aaooga to the bathroom that he'd found. He poured some water from the tap and splashed her face, waking her up. 

"What was that for?" Aaooga asked.

"You fainted." Sylvester replied.

"Oh, thanks for waking me up." Aaooga said.

"What about Tweety?" Sylvester asked.

"I'm not leaving without him, can you help me find him?" Aaooga asked.

"Certainly, we'll search this mansion form top to bottom." Sylvester replied.

"Then I'll start with the top." Aaooga said.

"Which leave me with the bottom." Sylvester replied.

"Can we call a truce for until we get out of here?" Aaooga asked.

"Certainly, once we're out, I'll leave you two alone for a few days." Sylvester replied.

"Thank you." Aaooga said. They shook hands and split up to find Tweety.

* * *

Sylvester reached the basement of the mansion. The basement was filled with old bottles of wine and empty crates. 

"Hope Tweety's ok." Sylvester said to himself. He was opening crates in the hope of finding him but found nothing.

"Where is he?" Sylvester asked. He was getting more anxious by the minute. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Penelope.

"Penelope, what are you doing here?" Sylvester asked.

"Looking for you, I saw you enter this house and got worried." Penelope replied.

"Well I need your help, Tweety's lost in this mansion." Sylvester said.

"Is Aaooga here as well?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, she looking for Tweety on her own." Sylvester replied.

"What a brave canary." Penelope remarked.

"We need to search this whole house to find Tweety." Sylvester said.

"I'll go search the middle floor of the mansion." Penelope said.

"Will you be ok?" Sylvester asked.

"I'll be fine." Penelope replied.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Sylvester said.

"See you, I hope." Penelope replied, the last part under her breath. They kissed and Penelope left the basement.

* * *

Aaooga had made her way to the attic of the mansion. The room was full of old boxes. 

"Hope Tweety's ok." Aaooga said to herself. She started opening boxes in an attempt to find Tweety but found nothing.

"Please don't be dead." Aaooga said. She looked around and saw the room filling with mist.

"What's going on?" Aaooga asked. The mist took on the form of a phantom canary that resembled Tweety. Aaooga's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you Tweety?" Aaooga asked nervously. The phantom shook its head. Aaooga gave a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" Aaooga asked. The phantom started flying around spelling out letters. It spelt…

'M, Y, N, A, M, E, I, S, S, W, E, E, T, I, E!'

"Sweetie? What happened to you?" Aaooga asked. Sweetie started spelling out again. She spelt…

'V, A, M, P, I, R, E!'

"A vampire, in this mansion?" Aaooga asked. Sweetie nodded. She then spelt out…

'C, O, U, N, T, S, L, E, E, T, Y!'

Count Sleety, he's the vampire?" Aaooga asked. Sweetie nodded again and spelt…

'L, E, A, V, E, N, O, W!'

"If he bit you, why aren't you a vampire?" Aaooga asked. Sweetie spelt out…

'I, K, I, L, L, E, D, M, Y, S, E, L, F, A, F, T, E, R, T, R, A, N, S, F, O, R, M, I, N, G!'

"I need to find Tweety before I leave, but I'll get out as quickly as I can." Aaooga said. Sweetie's ghost nodded and disappeared.

"I need to find Tweety before anyone is bitten." Aaooga said to herself. She continued to search the attic.

* * *

Tweety was flying up a passageway that was opened by the count. 

"I hope Aaooga's ok." Tweety said as he made his way up the passage. Along the way, he was feeling the bumps on the back of his neck.

"They feel like bite marks, what bit me?" Tweety asked himself. He then saw the skeleton of a canary on the side of the passage. There was a small silver tipped dagger in the side of the corpse and there were pink feathers around it.

"I can tell that's not Aaooga, but who is it?" Tweety asked. He went up to the corpse and examined it.

"Lucky I'm a graduate of body Identification by looking at the bones." Tweety said to himself. After a few minutes of examination he'd completed his analysis.

"This looks like the corpse of a female canary of age 10." Tweety said. He then had a horrible thought.

"Sweetie! My niece died here. What happened here?" Tweety asked. He continued heading up the passage.

"Her parents are going to be devastated when I tell them, but I must when I get out of this mansion." Tweety said to himself. He picked up pace to get out of the passage.

* * *

Penelope was searching the kitchen for any sign of Tweety or Aaooga. 

"Hope someone finds them in time." Penelope said to herself. She opened draws and cupboards but found nothing.

"Obviously he's not here, let's check somewhere else." Penelope said. She turned to the door and saw a zombie.

"There are zombies in this mansion?" Penelope asked. She was very frightened at this point. The zombie walked closer to her.

"Get away from me!" Penelope shouted. She picked up a knife from the draw and threw it at the zombie's head. The knife stuck in its head but it kept coming towards her.

"Uh Oh." Penelope said in a panic. She picked up a handful of knives and threw them all at the zombie. The knives knocked the Zombie's head off and it fell to the floor. Penelope sat down on the floor in relief.

"That was close." Penelope sighed. She felt something grab her tail. She looked around and saw a bony hand coming through a hole in the floor and holding on to her tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Penelope screamed. She tried to run but the hand had grabbed her firmly by the tail. She looked around and saw another zombie coming towards her. They grabbed her and carried her away

"Oh no, Sylvester, I love you!" Penelope screamed before being carried through a secret passage behind the cooker.

* * *

Aaooga was searching the main bedroom of the house for any sign of Tweety. She opened the cupboard doors but found nothing. 

"Where are you Tweety?" Aaooga asked in a panic. She then heard the bedside draw opening.

"Something's coming." Aaooga thought to herself. She grabbed a match from a nearby box and lit it.

"If I'm going to die, I'll put up a fight." Aaooga said to herself. She prepared to hit whatever came at her with the lit match. Eventually, a figure she recognised came out of the draw. Aaooga dropped the match.

"Tweety!" Aaooga shouted. She flew up and embraced him. Tweety returned the hug.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You're cold." Aaooga asked.

"I feel slightly different but I don't feel sick." Tweety replied.

"We need to get out quickly, I've learned that there's a vampire here." Aaooga said.

"I've learned how to get out of here." Tweety replied.

"How?" Aaooga asked.

"We need to find three keys to unlock the front door." Tweety replied.

"We'd better get searching then." Aaooga said.

"Right." Tweety replied.

"One question, what happened to you last night?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm not sure, all I remember is waking up in a strange room with a canary who claims to own the mansion." Tweety replied.

"What was his name?" Aaooga asked, slightly worried.

"I can't remember." Tweety replied.

"If you remember, tell me. Now let's find those keys." Aaooga said. They began to search for the keys.


	3. Vampire

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Oh yes, Sylvester will get very worried once he learns about Penelope. You should note that Aaooga has concerns of her own, you'll see why later in this chapter as something VERY bad is discovered about Tweety. You may have guess already at what's happened, acosta pérez josé ramiro has. My ideas for this particular fic are flowing like mad so I may finish this one quickly.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I see you've figured out what's happened to Tweety. Thanks for pointing out that little error. I'll change it when I have the time. As for the vampire, it wasn't a romance thing that he wanted company for. You'll find out what it's all about in this chapter. Glad you like Sweetie's ghost, she'll appear again.

**Vampire **

Sylvester was searching another part of the basement for any sign of Tweety, not knowing that he'd already been found.

"Hope Aaooga's having better luck than I am." Sylvester said to himself as he continued his fruitless search. He then heard sounds coming from outside the room.

"That sounds like someone struggling." Sylvester said. He approached the door and looked out carefully. He saw a bunch of zombies coming his way.

"Eep." Sylvester whispered. He turned around to hide and came face to face with a ghost. He was about to scream but he stopped himself.

"If I scream, those zombies will hear me." Sylvester said. He jumped behind the nearest crate and watched the ghost. The zombies then entered the room, dragging someone in with them.

"What's going on?" Sylvester asked himself. He then saw the canary that he'd seen before come from a secret panel in the wall. Sylvester remained very still and listened.

"So, this is one of the intruders." Sleety said. He approached the captive. Sylvester managed to get a glimpse of the captive.

"Penelope!" Sylvester whispered.

"Hmm, her neck is too big to bite, keep her here for a moment." Sleety ordered. The ghost went over to Sylvester and took on the form of a small canary that Sylvester recognised.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Sylvester asked. Sweetie just pointed towards Sleety, who was now leaving the room through the same passage he'd entered. She then spelt out…

'T, H, A, T, C, A, N, A, R, Y, I, S, A, V, A, M, P, I, R, E!' Sylvester nearly screamed but was able to prevent himself on the basis that he'd be found if he did scream.

"Are those zombies his servants?" Sylvester asked. Sweetie nodded.

"And that vampire guy killed you?" Sylvester asked. Sweetie nodded again. Sleety came back with a small lantern.

"There are three others in this mansion, one of them I've taken care of. Go find the other two." Sleety ordered. He opened the lantern and released a flock of bats.

"Eep!" Sylvester whispered. Sweetie used her phantom powers to create a small mist screen so the bats couldn't find him. The bats flew out the door to search the mansion.

"Bring that cat up to the sacred chamber." Sleety ordered. The zombies took Penelope away through another passage.

"I must save her." Sylvester whispered. He went to get up but Sweetie's ghost stopped him. She started to spell out…

'I, F, Y, O, U, G, O, L, I, K, E, T, H, A, T, Y, O, U, L, L, D, I, E!'

"Then what shall I do?" Sylvester asked. Sweetie spelt out…

'F, I, N, D, A, A, O, O, G, A!'

"Ok, I'll find them first." Sylvester said. Sweetie's ghost then spelt out…

'P, L, E, A, S, E, K, I, L, L, C, O, U, N, T, S, L, E, E, T, Y, A, N, D, A, V, E, N, G, E, M, E!' She then vanished, leaving Sylvester thinking about what he'd just seen.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were in the drawing room of the library, searching for the three keys needed to escape.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Tweety asked.

"I saw Sweetie's ghost." Aaooga replied.

"I found her carcass in a hidden passage leading out from where I was trapped." Tweety said.

"Her parents will be devastated." Aaooga replied.

"Anything else?" Tweety asked.

"I've had to form a temporary alliance with Sylvester until we escape." Aaooga replied.

"Makes sense, this place is too large." Tweety said.

"If we can find him, he can help us find the keys." Aaooga added. They then heard some flapping from above.

"Bats, hide." Tweety said. The two canaries hid under a couch and waited for the bats to pass.

"I hope we can get out soon." Aaooga said. She grabbed Tweety's hand to comfort herself, but instead, her expression changed.

"What's wrong?" Tweety asked.

"Uh, nothing." Aaooga replied. Tweety didn't quite believe her but let it slide.

"Ok." Tweety said. Aaooga didn't have the heart to tell Tweety that she couldn't feel his pulse. The bats soon flew out of the room.

"Phew, now let's search for those keys." Tweety said. They crawled out from their hiding place and started to search the room.

* * *

Sylvester had made his way to the kitchen on his search for Tweety. He found some fur on the floor when he arrived.

"This must be where Penelope was when she was taken away." Sylvester reasoned with himself. He saw a hole in the floor where most of the fur was.

"What's down this hole?" Sylvester asked himself. He peeped down the hole and saw a human skeleton.

"Well he's not going to be doing anymore damage." Sylvester said sarcastically. He then saw something shiny in the remains.

"That looks important, I'd better get it." Sylvester said. He reached down to grab it but the skeleton grabbed his hand.

"YIKES!" Sylvester shouted. He yanked his arm back and pulled the arm of the skeleton off. The hand was still clinging to his arm.

"What's going on?" Sylvester asked. He yanked the skeleton arm off him and put it in a draw.

"Now how am I going to get that object with that skeleton guarding it?" Sylvester asked. He saw a long bamboo cane in the corner of the room. He picked it up and felt either end.

"If only I could male one end sticky." Sylvester said. He looked around and saw a zombie had entered the room without him noticing.

"YIKES!" Sylvester screamed. He lashed out at it with the first thing that he had, which was the bamboo cane. The cane knocked off the Zombie's head, killing it.

"Wow, zombies are weak on the defence front." Sylvester said in amazement. He then saw goo coming from the zombie. He stuck his cane in it and found it was rather sticky.

"Well, here's my sticky substance." Sylvester said. He yanked the bamboo cane out and used the sticky end to grab the item that was down the hole. He pulled it out and saw it was a small key.

"Wonder what use this key will be." Sylvester thought to himself.

* * *

Count Sleety had taken Penelope into a hidden ritual chamber in the mansion.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Sleety asked.

"I was searching for my friends!" Penelope snapped back.

"Just like that other cat." Sleety replied. Penelope looked scared.

"You mean Sylvester?" Penelope asked.

"If that's his name." Sleety replied.

"What do you want from us?" Penelope asked. She was still fighting to get free from the zombies that held her. Sleety then looked solemn.

"Ever since I became a vampire, my life has been too lonely. I want some other vampire company for me while I go on midnight hunts." Sleety replied.

"You mean female companionship?" Penelope asked.

"No, I mean relatives. Tweety is my great, great, great, great grandson and Sweetie was his niece. I want more of my family to stay here with me forever." Sleety replied.

"What do you want from me?" Penelope asked.

"Think of yourself as a wine bottle." Sleety replied evilly. He then raised his hands and a mist began to form.

"Where's Tweety?" Penelope asked.

"I believe he's found his way to his fiancée and is perfectly safe." Sleety replied. He then smiled.

"But his fiancée isn't." He added evilly.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were still in the drawing room searching for one of the keys that would allow them to escape.

"Do you know what these keys look like?" Aaooga asked.

"Not a clue." Tweety replied. Aaooga was staying close to Tweety even though she feared for his health.

"Hope we find them." Aaooga said. A rat then attacked her while she was looking around a table. The rat pinned her on to her back and opened its mouth, revealing two vampire fangs.

"Tweety, help!" Aaooga screamed. Tweety turned and saw what was happening. He pushed the rat of Aaooga before it could bite her. The rat then leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. Aaooga used her wolf howl to deafen the rat and knock it out cold.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked as he pushed the unconscious rat off him. Aaooga ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you Tweety." Aaooga replied. His body was still very cold but Aaooga didn't care.

"Now we'd better find those keys." Tweety said. They resumed their search for the keys.

* * *

Sylvester was searching for any sing of Tweety. He was in the library looking around.

"Nope, not in here either." Sylvester said. He sat on the table of the library.

"Where could those two be?" Sylvester asked. He saw a rat running about on the floor.

"Might as well have a snack while I'm here." Sylvester said evilly. He slid off the table and started creeping up on the rat. The rat ran into a hole in the side of the wall. Sylvester jumped at the hole and crashed into the wall, knocking down an old book from a nearby shelf.

"Grrr, can't I even eat while I'm here?" Sylvester asked in frustration. He looked at the book that had fallen off the shelf. It was titled 'The truth about Vampires'.

"Might as well have a read of this while I look for those two." Sylvester said hanging on to the book. He turned to leave the library and saw a mist blocking his path?

"Is that you again Sweetie?" Sylvester asked. The mist took on the form of a young maiden.

"You're not Sweetie, who are you?" Sylvester asked. The maiden used her finger to write in mid air. She spelt out…

'I, A, M, L, A, D, Y, V, A, L, E, T, T, A, T, H, E, R, I, G, H, T, F, U, L, O, W, N, E, R, O, F, T, H, I, S, M, A, N, S, I, O, N!'

"I read about your family. Your house was stolen from you 2,000 years ago." Sylvester said. The ghost nodded.

"Who stole the mansion?" Sylvester asked. The ghost used her finger to spell…

'C, O, U, N, T, S, L, E, E, T, Y, A, C, A, N, A, R, Y, V, A, M, P, I, R, E!' Sylvester gulped as he read this.

"The canary I met yesterday and who took Penelope is a vampire?" Sylvester asked in a terrified tone. The ghost nodded.

"I need to find those canaries and get out of here." Sylvester said in a panic. The ghost then spelt out…

'P, L, E, A, S, E, R, E, C, L, A, I, M, O, U, R, H, O, M, E!'

"How?" Sylvester asked. The ghost spelt out…

'K, I, L, L, C, O, U, N, T, S, L, E, E, T, Y!' The ghost then vanished, leaving Sylvester terrified.

"Kill a vampire? How?" Sylvester asked in a panic. He then looked down at his hands and saw he was still holding the book.

"Perhaps this book will tell me." Sylvester said. He was about to sit down to read it but stopped.

"I have to find Tweety first!" Sylvester reasoned. He picked up the book and continued to search for Tweety.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had found their way to the study room. They were still looking for keys that would unlock the front door of the mansion.

"Those keys could be anywhere in this mansion." Tweety said.

"Well, we won't accomplish anything by just standing around." Aaooga added.

"You're right, let's search this place." Tweety replied. They split up and began searching the room. Aaooga was searching around a mirror in one corner of the room. She looked behind it and saw a sleeping rat with a key around its neck.

"That has to be one of the three keys." Aaooga reasoned. She crept forward but the rat woke up. It glared at her and opened it's mouth snarling.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want that key." Aaooga said calmly. The rat reared up and continued snarling. Aaooga looked around and saw a grape on the floor. She picked it up and showed it to the rat.

"I'll trade you the key for this grape." Aaooga suggested. The rat stopped snarling and eyed the grape.

"Is it a deal?" Aaooga asked. The rat slipped the key off its neck and came towards Aaooga.

"There's a good rat." Aaooga said. She gave the rat the grape and it ran off into a hole. Aaooga went over and picked up the key. She went out in front of the mirror.

"Tweety, I found one of the keys!" Aaooga called out. Tweety heard and came over.

"Great, one down and two to go." Tweety replied. Aaooga glanced at the mirror and gasped. Tweety had no reflection. Tweety saw Aaooga's look of horror.

"What's wrong Aaooga?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him with a terrified look.

"Tweety, can I look inside your mouth quickly?" Aaooga asked.

"Bit of a strange request but ok." Tweety replied. He opened his mouth and Aaooga looked inside. She was horrified to see two sharp fangs. She screamed, making Tweety fall backwards.

"Is something wrong?" Tweety asked. Aaooga stopped screaming and started crying.

"Yes, there is." Aaooga replied nervously, still crying.

"How bad?" Tweety asked. Aaooga stopped crying and looked very nervous.

"I wish there was a gentle way of putting this." Aaooga muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tweety asked. Now he was nervous.

"Tweety, you're…a vampire." Aaooga replied slowly and nervously.

"What?" Tweety asked, somewhat surprised. He opened his mouth and put his hand inside. He felt the two fangs for himself and realised that he was, indeed, a vampire.

"Oh my gosh!" Tweety exclaimed in shock.

(A/N: I know it isn't like me to do this to a key character. I just want to say that Tweety is not completely dead, you'll have to read the next chapter to understand.)


	4. Searching for a cure

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you're finding it intense. I'll explain the description for vampires for this story in this chapter as for this story; it's slightly different for this. Although saying that, the description of a vampire is already a little vague as each story has a different description. I will say that silver tipped weapons are a genuine weakness. As for the Sylvester issue, when Sweetie told him, he was more concerned of the fact that Penelope had been capture for his brain to fully register that Sleety was a vampire, but when Lady Valetta told him, he fully registered the fact and that's why he was surprised more. As for Tweety's vampire urges, it'll be explained in this chapter. I'll stop there before I give too much away.

**Searching for a cure**

Tweety was pacing around the study room thinking about the gruesome discovery Aaooga had just made about him.

"So those bite marks on my neck are from a vampire, but who bit me?" Tweety was asking himself. Aaooga was sitting on the floor trying to figure something out. She then had a thought.

"Tweety, the canary that you met before, was his name Count Sleety?" Aaooga asked. Tweety had a think about this.

"Now that I think about it, yeah that was his name." Tweety replied.

"That explains it, Tweety, Cont Sleety is a vampire." Aaooga said.

"Then he must've been the one that bit me." Tweety reasoned.

"Then why did he bite you and not me?" Aaooga asked.

"That I'm not sure." Tweety replied. The room began to fill with mist.

"Another ghost?" Aaooga asked. Tweety looked surprised.

"You mean the ghosts are on our side?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, I saw Sweetie's earlier." Aaooga replied. The mist took on the form of the ghost they'd seen the first day they were in the mansion, the old man with a face twisted with pain and fear.

"Who are you?" Tweety asked. The ghost tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Why don't you just spell." Aaooga suggested. The ghost then spelt out…

'I, A, M, L, O, R, D, V, A, L, E, T, T, A!'

"What are you doing here?" Tweety asked. The ghost spelt…

'W, E, U, S, E, D, T, O, L, I, V, E, H, E, R, E, U, N, T, I, L, C, O, U, N, T, S, L, E, E, T, Y, C, A, M, E!'

"What did you want from us?" Aaooga asked. The ghost spelt out…

'I, W, A, N, T, E, D, Y, O, U, T, O, L, E, A, V, E, B, U, T, N, O, W, I, T, I, S, T, O, O, L, A, T, E!

"You know about what has happened to me?" The ghost nodded.

"Is there anyway to change him back?" Aaooga asked. The ghost nodded and spelt out…

'S, E, A, R, C, H, T, H, E, L, I, B, R, A, R, Y!' The ghost then vanished.

"We'd better get to the library, I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a vampire." Tweety said.

"Tweety, if we don't find a cure, can you turn me into a vampire?" Aaooga asked. Tweety was rather taken aback by this question.

"Huh?" Tweety asked in confusion.

"I don't want to feel different from you." Aaooga added. Tweety looked at her.

"If that's what you want." Tweety replied hesitantly.

"Thanks, now let's search for a cure." Aaooga said. They left the study centre and went to the library.

* * *

As they turned the corner leading to the library, Tweety and Aaooga bumped into Sylvester. He was still holding the book he'd found in the library. 

"Fancy seeing you here." Tweety muttered.

"You found Tweety?" Sylvester asked Aaooga. She fell silent.

"Yes, but he's not the same." Aaooga replied solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Sylvester asked.

"What has long fangs, no reflection, no pulse and a thirst for blood?" Tweety asked. Sylvester gulped. He realised what he meant.

"You're…a vampire?" Sylvester asked hesitantly. Tweety nodded his head sadly. Sylvester turned white and fainted in terror.

"I knew he'd react like this." Tweety muttered. Aaooga then noticed the book that he was holding.

"Look Tweety, that's a book about vampires, maybe it'll help." Aaooga said pointing to the book Sylvester had.

"We need to wake him up and have a look at that book." Tweety replied. He went over to Sylvester and sat on his face.

"Wake up Puddy, nap time's over." Tweety shouted. Sylvester awoke with a jump, knocking Tweety onto the floor.

"Please don't bite me, I'll do anything!" Sylvester pleaded.

"I don't have the urge to bite anyone." Tweety replied. Everyone looked amazed.

"If you're a vampire, you should be wanting to bite everyone." Aaooga said.

"I know, but I just don't have that urge." Tweety replied.

"Well perhaps this book I found will provide answers." Sylvester suggested, showing the book he'd found.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start reading." Tweety said. They all went into the library and sat at the main table.

* * *

Penelope had been taken to the sacred chamber, hidden in the mansion. She was being restrained by the zombie servants of Sleety. 

"At least Sylvester's still free." Penelope said to herself.

"They won't be for long." A voice from he other side of the room replied. Penelope looked and saw Sleety with a ghost that she could not identify flowing around him.

"What do you want from me?" Penelope asked. She noticed something hanging from his neck.

"I want you too find your friends and bring them here." Sleety replied.

"I won't put my friends in danger, especially Sylvester!" Penelope shouted. She had remained quiet to lull the zombies into a false sense of security but at this, she tore herself free and made a run for the door.

"STOP HER!" Sleety shouted. The zombies began to chase Penelope, but they were slow and were unable to keep up with her.

"I need to get out of here and find Sylvester." Penelope said to herself. She kept on running but eventually came to a solid wall.

"If I remember correctly, this wall has a secret passage." Penelope said. She looked down he passage she'd come from.

"No zombies in sight, I should have time to escape." Penelope said to herself. She began searching the wall for a way to open the secret door. She hadn't noticed Count Sleety come up behind her.

"Trying to escape are we?" Sleety asked evilly. Penelope turned round and saw Sleety right in her face. She tried to pull a brave face.

"Get away from me!" Penelope shouted. Sleety laughed.

"You don't frighten me." Sleety said evilly. Penelope flinched but still tried to act tough.

"If you're a canary, there's no reason why I can't eat you!" Penelope threatened. This just made Sleety laugh.

"Really, try it and all your blood will be mine." Sleety replied evilly. Penelope gulped. The zombie servants soon arrived. Penelope's brave face weakened. She banged the wall in frustration, hitting the secret switch to open the secret door.

"Now's my chance." Penelope whispered. She fled through the secret door. Sleety decided not to chase her.

"Let her go, I can get her whenever I want, and Tweety will turn all of them into vampires soon." Sleety said evilly

"And as long as I have the third key, they won't escape." He added.

* * *

In the library, Aaooga was looking through the book Sylvester found, Sylvester was examining the key he'd found and Tweety was examining the key Aaooga had found. 

"What are you looking at?" Sylvester asked. Tweety showed Sylvester the key.

"This is one of three keys that will unlock the front door." Tweety replied. Sylvester looked at the key.

"It kind of reminds me of a key I found." Sylvester said taking out his key. Tweety looked amazed.

"Great, that means we only need one more key." Tweety exclaimed. He then sat back down and clutched his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Sylvester asked. Tweety looked at him.

"I'm ok." Tweety replied.

"You'd better find some food or you'll die." Aaooga said.

"But I could never bite any of you." Tweety protested. All the time he was feeling hungrier and hungrier.

"Then what do we do?" Aaooga asked. Sylvester looked around and saw a rat running around.

"There's a rat that you could bite." Sylvester suggested. Tweety jumped on the floor and looked at the rat. It reared up and snarled.

"Well, it's not a vampire rat like the one that attacked Aaooga." Tweety said.

"A vampire attacked Aaooga?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah, but I was able to get rid of it before it bit her." Tweety replied. He looked at the rat, which was still snarling at Tweety.

"If Tweety bites that rat, won't it come after us in it's vampire form?" Aaooga asked.

"Not if we seal it in that box." Sylvester replied pointing to a box in the corner. Tweety had now made up his mind.

"I'm not going to bite the rat, I'm not hungry." Tweety replied. Aaooga became suspicious.

"Most vampires would succumb to hunger right now." Aaooga thought to herself. She went back to reading the book.

* * *

Penelope was running away from the hidden passage to get as far away as she could. She eventually stopped at the main entrance. 

"Phew, I lost them." Penelope said to herself. She was breathing heavily from all the running she'd just done.

"Now I need to find Sylvester." Penelope said after catching her breath. The room then began to fill with mist.

"Who's there?" Penelope asked, getting very scared. The mist was Sweetie's ghost.

"Sweetie? Were you killed by that vampire?" Penelope asked. Sweetie's ghost nodded and spelt out…

'H, O, W, D, I, D, Y, O, U, K, N, O, W!'

"I met the vampire myself. Do you know where Sylvester is?" Penelope asked. Sweetie nodded and spelt out…

'L, I, B, R, A, R, Y!'

"What about Tweety and Aaooga?' Penelope asked. Sweetie spelt out…

'S, A, M, E, R, O, O, M, B, U, T, B, E, W, A, R, E, T, W, E, E, T, Y!'

"What do you mean by that?" Penelope asked. Sweetie didn't answer that question but instead spelt out…

'F, I, N, D, S, I, L, V, E, R, D, A, G, G, E, R, F, R, O, M, M, Y, B, O, D, Y!'

"What about Tweety?" Penelope asked. Sweetie didn't answer and just disappeared. Penelope then had a horrible thought.

"I hope Tweety's not a vampire." Penelope thought. She began to run towards the library.

* * *

In the library, everyone was reading the book that Sylvester had found. 

"Let's see what it says about how to cure vampires." Tweety said.

"Firstly, I want to get some information on vampires as you're not acting like a normal vampire." Aaooga replied.

"Ok." Tweety said. They turned to the main page. Aaooga began to read aloud what was written.

"Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not vulnerable to sunlight, holy water or religious artefacts." Aaooga read. "All vampires have no reflection, no pulse and produce no body heat. Most vampires are ruthless killers with evil minds, however there are some exceptions to this rule."

"Exceptions?" Sylvester asked.

"How do exceptions occur?" Tweety asked. Aaooga kept reading.

"If a vampire bites a relative or someone he or she loves, there is a 10 percent chance of a transformation failure." Aaooga read. "If that happens, the new vampire, while able to drink blood, will not need it to survive. They can survive by eating the normal foods for their species. Some of these vampires can live for thousands of years without eating blood once in their lifetime. However they have all the other qualities of vampires. The new vampire will also retain his or her original personality. These vampires are called half-vampires. If they bite another creature, they only create half-vampires."

"So logic follows that I'm only a half-vampire." Tweety said.

"Indeed." Aaooga replied, relieved about the discovery.

"Does that mean that I was bitten by a relative?" Tweety asked.

"We'll have to find out from him later but it seems likely." Sylvester replied. Aaooga continued reading.

"Also contrary to popular belief, vampires do not have unlimited lifespans. Instead, a vampire creature lives 100 times longer the normal lifespan for his or her species." Aaooga read.

"Is there anything about a cure?" Sylvester asked. Aaooga kept reading, suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Yes, there is a way to change a half-vampire back to normal." Aaooga replied excitedly.

"How?" Both Tweety and Sylvester asked.

"The half-vampire must kill the vampire that transformed him or her." Aaooga replied.

"So we have to find Count Sleety and slay him." Tweety said. Aaooga nodded.

"Now I have a chance to save Penelope." Sylvester muttered, but Tweety heard him.

"Penelope's here?" Tweety asked. Sylvester then looked very sad.

"Yes she's here, but she was taken away by the vampire." Sylvester replied. Tweety and Aaooga gasped.

"We'd better find her as soon as we can." Tweety said.

"Shouldn't we arm ourselves with vampire slaying equipment?" Aaooga asked.

"What harms vampires?" Sylvester asked.

"According to the book, silver weapons of any sort." Aaooga replied.

"Where are we going to get one of those?" Sylvester asked.

"I know of somewhere." Came a voice from the entrance.

(A/N: acosta pérez josé ramiro, sorry if I updated too fast for you. I had au unexpected day off work and had time to update this story. Hope everyone's enjoying this story. I said at the beginning that the definition of Vampire would be altered slightly for this fanfic. Sorry if I've offended anyone with the new definition.)


	5. Vampire hunt

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: I'd estimate that there's about 3 chapters left (including this one) but the suspense will pick up in these last few chapters. I also have a couple of surprises in store. You'll just have to wait and see.

They Call Me Kalli: Glad you think I've improved. I've actually had a lot of the ideas for a while now. If you still say that I have room for improvement I'll take your word for it. I hold the view that there is no perfect writing style. I'll just have to read other fics and improve my style. Thank you for saying what you think is wrong with my style, now I can improve. When I last saw a review, your criticism about my writing style was a little vague but I understand better now.

**Vampire hunt **

Everyone turned to the doorway where the voice had come from. Everyone was worried about who it was. They were expecting another ghost but instead saw Penelope standing in the doorway.

"Penelope!" Sylvester cried. He ran up to her and embraced her. She returned the hug.

"Are you ok?" Penelope asked.

"I was worried about you, I saw you get taken away by those zombies and that vampire." Sylvester replied. Penelope hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine, but I was worried about what he'd do to me." Penelope said.

"How did you escape?" Tweety asked.

"The hard way, by fighting." Penelope replied.

"I guess that comes from fending off Pepe le Pew." Aaooga remarked (A/N: Nightw2 pointed that out, thanks for the idea)

"Yeah, I took up self-defence to fend him off." Penelope replied.

"I see." Tweety muttered.

"Are all of you ok?" Penelope asked.

"Not all of us." Tweety replied sadly. Penelope got worried.

"Why?" Penelope asked although she had a feeling at what he was going to say.

"I'm half-vampire." Tweety replied sadly. Penelope looked surprised.

"Half-vampire?" Penelope asked.

"Read this book for an explanation." Aaooga replied, showing Penelope the page regarding half-vampires. Penelope read the information with interest.

"Now that I've read this, I know that you're related to the vampire Tweety." Penelope said.

"I am, how?" Tweety asked.

"You're his great, great, great, great grandson according to him." Penelope replied.

"So I was bitten by a relative so that why I'm only half vampire." Tweety said.

"Can half-vampires be turned to normal?" Penelope asked. Aaooga looked offended.

"Didn't you read the whole section?" Aaooga asked. Penelope looked embarrassed.

"Oops." Was all Penelope could say.

"I have to kill the vampire that transformed me." Tweety said.

"And I heard you know something about a silver weapon." Aaooga added.

"Yes, I saw Sweetie's ghost a few minutes ago…" Penelope began.

"I think we've all met her." Sylvester said.

"What did she say?" Aaooga asked.

"She said there was a silver tipped dagger in her corpse." Penelope replied.

"I saw a dagger in her skeleton from when I was trying to find Aaooga." Tweety said.

"Where was her corpse?" Aaooga asked.

"In the passage near the passage I came out of." Tweety replied.

"You mean in the bedroom where we found each other?" Aaooga asked.

"That's the one." Tweety replied.

"How could you identify it was her corpse?" Sylvester asked.

"I'm a graduate of body Identification by looking at the bones." Tweety replied.

"I remember that programme." Penelope exclaimed.

"Then let's head there and get that dagger." Sylvester said. Everyone went back to the bedroom.

* * *

The group were to the bedroom where Aaooga had found Tweety. It was pretty much on the other side of the house however so it was a very long trek. 

"How much farther?" Sylvester asked in frustration.

"You asked that 5 minutes ago." Penelope said. She was getting annoyed with Sylvester's lack of patience.

"Whatever." Tweety muttered in annoyance.

"We're pretty close now. Just a couple more corridors." Aaooga replied.

"You said that…" Sylvester began to moan.

"Don't start!" Tweety snapped. Sylvester found his rage building.

"You get me so angry!" Sylvester yelled. Tweety tried to remain calm but was getting angry as well.

"To be honest, you make me angry as well." Tweety replied calmly. Sylvester then lost it.

"That does it!" Sylvester yelled. He went to pounce on Tweety but stopped when Tweety revealed his fangs.

"Don't push me or I will bite you." Tweety threatened. Sylvester gulped at the thought. Penelope stepped in between Sylvester and Tweety.

"Don't bite my boyfriend!" Penelope shouted.

"I will if he pushes me, and I may bite you as well." Tweety replied sternly, still showing his fangs. Both cats backed off.

"I don't think you'd even bite me." Sylvester remarked.

"Don't push me!" Tweety warned. Aaooga had heard enough. She used her wolf howl to grab everyone's attention.

"All of you calm down or we'll never make it out of here." Aaooga said sternly. Sylvester quietened down and Tweety hid his fangs again.

"Never get into an argument with a vampire." Sylvester muttered. He tried not to show it, but he was scared of Tweety now that he was a half-vampire.

"Look, we're here now." Aaooga said. They were standing outside the door to the bedroom where Aaooga and Tweety had found each other.

"Now where was Sweetie's corpse?" Aaooga asked. Tweety flew to the bedside draw on the left hand side of the bed.

"There's a passageway in this draw. Her corpse is in here." Tweety replied. He opened the draw.

"Will you two be ok here?" Aaooga asked.

"We'd like to fight Count Sleety alone." Tweety added.

"We'll be fine." Penelope replied.

"I hope." Sylvester added nervously.

"Ok, we'll go get that silver tipped dagger Sweetie mentioned." Tweety said.

"See you back here later." Aaooga added. They flew down the passageway leading to Sweetie's corpse.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had gone down the passageway, leaving Sylvester and Penelope alone in the room. 

"Hope they'll be ok." Sylvester muttered. Penelope was sitting on the bed just staring into space.

"Anything wrong?" Sylvester asked, slightly concerned. Penelope looked at him.

"I just never realised that this house had such a terrible secret." Penelope replied. Sylvester sat next to her.

"The only thing we can do now is turn Tweety back to normal and find that last key." Sylvester said.

"Key?" Penelope asked.

"Apparently, there are three keys to the front door. Tweety has two of them and there's one more left." Sylvester replied. Penelope had a brief flashback to when she was in the sacred chamber. She saw the object hanging around his neck in the flashback but recognized it this time. During this time, she seemed to black out, making Sylvester worry.

"Are you ok?" Sylvester asked. Penelope snapped back to reality.

"I know where the third key is." Penelope said. Sylvester looked shocked.

"Where is it?" Sylvester asked.

"Count Sleety has it." Penelope replied.

"So we'd have to beat him anyway." Sylvester said. Penelope looked at him.

"Sylvester, I must apologize for putting myself in danger." Penelope said quietly.

"Huh?" Sylvester asked. He was puzzled by what Penelope had just said.

"When I saw you climb into this house, I got worried and found my own way inside to try and find you, I love you too much to let you get hurt, I'm sorry." Penelope replied bashfully. Sylvester put his arm around her.

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't know where a weapon to beat count sleety was." Sylvester replied. Penelope smiled.

"Anyway, I'm the one who needs to apologise." Sylvester added.

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"Not to you, to Tweety." Sylvester replied.

"I see." Penelope said.

"If I hadn't attacked him and Aaooga yesterday, none of this would've happened." Sylvester added. Penelope wrapped her tail around his back to comfort him.

"It's nice to see you take responsibility, and besides, if you help turn Tweety back to normal, he'll probably forgive you." Penelope said.

"I hope he does." Sylvester replied. Penelope put her arm around him.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Penelope asked. Sylvester looked at her lovingly.

"I have an idea or two." Sylvester replied. Their lips came together and they were just about to kiss when they heard the bedroom door open.

"Who's there?" Penelope asked nervously. They looked at the door and found a hoard of zombies.

"Not again." Sylvester moaned. They let go of each other and retreated to the other side of the room. The zombies had cornered them next to the window.

"Now what do we do?" Sylvester asked.

"You can surrender." Came a voice from behind the zombies. The zombies parted and Count Sleety stood before the cats.

"You again." Penelope said nervously.

"Did you miss me?" Sleety asked?

"Not really." Penelope replied. Sleety smirked.

"Grab them!" The zombies grabbed Sylvester and Penelope.

"Uh oh." Sylvester moaned.

"This time, keep a firm hold." Sleety ordered.

"It's up to Tweety now." Sylvester muttered but Sleety heard him.

"You think a vampire would willingly slay his own breatherin?" Sleety asked. Sylvester was about to say something but Penelope stopped him.

"Let him find out for himself." Penelope whispered.

"Take them to the sacred chamber, the ceremony cannot wait." Sleety ordered. The zombies took Sylvester and Penelope down to the sacred chamber. Tweety and Aaooga know nothing about what was going on.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were flying down the passageway to the sacred chamber where Tweety was held before. 

"Sweetie's corpse is down this passage?" Aaooga asked.

"Yep, but it's nothing than a skeleton and a few feathers now." Tweety replied.

"Did you see anything odd about the corpse?" Aaooga asked. Tweety thought for a moment.

"There was a dagger in it." Tweety replied.

"That has to be the silver dagger that her ghost mentioned." Aaooga said.

"Then we need to find her corpse again." Tweety replied. No sooner had he said this, they saw the remains of a canary ahead of them.

"That must be it." Aaooga said. They went up to the corpse and saw a dagger sticking out.

"Yep, this is it all right." Tweety replied. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out from Sweetie's corpse.

"Now we can fight Count Sleety." Aaooga said. The corridor began to fill with mist.

"Is that your ghost Sweetie?" Tweety asked. The ghost was that of Sweetie. It took on her form.

"We now have a weapon to fight the vampire." Aaooga said. Sweetie nodded and spelt out…

'P, L, E, A, S, E, A, V, E, N, G, E, M, E!'

"What will happen to you once Sleety is dead?" Tweety asked. Sweetie spelt out…

'I, D, O, N, T, K, N, O, W, B, U, T, I, W, I, L, L, B, E, A, B, L, E, T, O, R, E, S, T, I, N, P, E, A, C, E, I, F, I, H, A, V, E, T, O, D, E, P, A, R, T!'

"Do you know where the third key to get out of here is?" Aaooga asked showing Sweetie's ghost the two keys they'd found. Sweetie spelt out…

'S, L, E, E, T, Y, H, A, S, I, T!'

"So we'd have had to fight him anyway." Tweety said.

"Why didn't you see it when you met him before?" Aaooga asked.

"I don't think he was wearing it when I met him before." Tweety replied. Sweetie's ghost then spelt out…

'H, A, S, T, W, E, E, T, Y, B, E, E, N, B, I, T, T, E, N!' Tweety nodded sadly.

"Half vampire." Tweety said. Sweetie's ghost then spelt out…

'J, U, S, T, L, I, K, E, M, E!'

"We'd better defeat the vampire quickly." Aaooga said. Sweetie's ghost nodded and vanished.

"Come on Aaooga, time to settle the score." Tweety said. They made their way down the passage, with the silver dagger firmly in Tweety's hand.

* * *

Sylvester and Penelope were chained to crucifixes in the sacred chamber. Candles were aligning the walls of the chamber in preparation for something. There was also a mist forming above them. Unlike the other mists, this one was much darker and a hint of evil was coming from it. Count Sleety was at an altar on the other side of the chamber looking at some sort of book, the final key was hung around his neck. After reading the book for a few minutes he came over to Sylvester and Penelope. 

"So, you thought you could get away from me so easily did you?" Sleety asked evilly. Sylvester and Penelope gulped.

"What are you going to do to us?" Penelope asked.

"I have a couple of friends in need of a body." Sleety replied, pointing to the mist above them. Penelope gasped.

"A possession ceremony?" Sylvester asked.

"No, a body takeover ceremony, once the ceremony is complete, you will die and other beings will take your body permanently." Sleety replied evilly.

"How's that different from possession?" Sylvester asked.

"Possession is a temporary measure to be used in an emergency." Sleety replied. He was unaware that Tweety and Aaooga were watching from the exit of the passageway. They had heard every word of the plan.

"Tweety, we have to save them." Aaooga said.

"I know, but how?" Tweety asked.

"We have to interrupt the ceremony when it starts." Aaooga replied.

"I get it, that way we can interrupt the process and prevent it from working." Tweety said.

"We'd better do it quick, the ceremony is starting." Aaooga added. They watched in horror as Sleety took a bowl of unholy water and began to approached Sylvester and Penelope.

"If anyone here objects to the body takeover of these two beings, they must speak so now." Sleety spoke in a loud voice.

"Now's our chance." Aaooga whispered. Tweety burst the secret entrance open and flew towards Count Sleety at full speed.

"I object! Those are my friends!" Tweety shouted. He tried to decapitate with the silver dagger but only succeeded in knocking the unholy water out of his hands. Tweety stopped flying and turned towards Count Sleety, with the silver dagger ready to strike again. Aaooga came out from the passage and Freed Sylvester and Penelope from the shackles.


	6. Possession

REVIEW RESPONSE

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the review. Sorry if I updated too fast for you. I actually didn't know the original vampire legends so I used logic to decide on vampire weaknesses. I'm surprised I was so accurate. Glad you like how I'm portraying everyone. It's nice to be complimented when you've just been criticized.

Nightw2: Glad you liked the exchange between everyone. They'll be more exchanges in this chapter but some action as well. I've got a few surprises coming up; you may have guessed a couple of them.

**Possession **

"Are you two ok?" Aaooga asked as Sylvester and Penelope rubbed their wrists where they'd been shackled.

"We're fine, thanks." Sylvester replied.

"You came just in time." Penelope added.

"Did you find the silver dagger?" Sylvester asked.

"Tweety has it." Aaooga replied. They turned and saw Tweety and Sleety squaring off against each other.

"I thought I turned you into a vampire!" Sleety shouted. Tweety smirked.

"Since I'm a relative, the transformation failed." Tweety replied.

"What do you mean?" Sleety asked.

"I'm only half-vampire, just like my niece Sweetie." Tweety replied with a smirk. He then turned serious.

"And you will pay for what you did to her." Tweety added. Aaooga was getting impatient at the squaring off.

"Just slay him so you can turn back to normal." Aaooga muttered to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Sleety asked, referring to Tweety.

"I'm going to slay you here." Tweety replied, preparing the dagger. Sleety smirked.

"Perhaps, but will you fight your friends?" Sleety asked evilly. A zombie then stood between him and Tweety. Sleety then turned to Aaooga, Sylvester and Penelope. A third dark mist appeared over them.

"Friends, there is no time for the ceremony, posses them!" Sleety shouted. The three mists began to float towards them.

* * *

"RUN!" Aaooga shouted. The three ran in different directions trying to avoid the ghosts that were chasing them.

"NO!" Tweety shouted in horror. Sylvester ran straight into a zombie while trying to get away from the ghost chasing him.

"Eep!" Sylvester moaned. The ghost chasing him forced it's way into his head.

"SYLVESTER!" Tweety screamed. Sylvester felt unbearable agony as the ghost fused with his head. He then felt a surge in his head, like his brain was about to explode. He tried to resist the entity in his head but it soon gained dominance. Sylvester lost control of his body. He had now been possessed.

"Heh, one down, two to go." Sleety muttered evilly.

"NO!" Tweety shouted. He flung himself at the zombie and started slashing and stabbing it with the silver dagger. The zombie soon collapsed and melted into dust. He ran to Sleety but another zombie stood in the way.

"You won't be able to save them unless you kill me, and you'll have to get through my minions to get to me." Sleety said evilly. The ghost that was chasing Penelope was not faring so well. She was too fast for it to catch up to.

"I'm going to have to intervene, she's too fast." Sleety muttered. He flew up right in front of Penelope, who was trying to run to the secret exit.

"Going somewhere?" Sleety asked sarcastically, revealing his fangs. Penelope was forced to stop, allowing the ghost to catch up top her and enter her head.

"PENELOPE!" Tweety screamed. She felt the same thing as Sylvester had. She tried to resist it but was also unsuccessful and she was possessed.

"Just your fiancée to go." Sleety said evilly. Aaooga was being chased by the third evil spirit.

"I will get away!" Aaooga said to herself. She started flying around the room to get away from the spirit.

"AAOOGA!" Tweety screamed. He attacked the zombie in his way with the dagger and killed it. He ran at Sleety but was blocked by Sylvester.

"You will not pass!" Sylvester said evilly.

"Sylvester's been possessed, but I won't kill him." Tweety said to himself. The possessed Sylvester leaped at Tweety. Tweety jumped and tried to get to Sleety. Sleety turned and looked at him.

"Shouldn't you help the one you love?" Sleety asked evilly. The spirit had caught up with Aaooga and it was trying to possess her. The possessed Penelope jumped in the way between Tweety and Sleety. Aaooga had fallen on the floor and was struggling with the spirit trying to posses her.

"AAOOGA!" Tweety screamed. He could only watch in horror, as his fiancée was being possessed. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the spirit left Aaooga's mind and dissipated into the air. Aaooga fell unconscious to the floor.

"What happened?" Sleety shouted. The distraction had allowed Tweety to get to her.

* * *

"Please be ok!" Tweety pleaded. He picked up Aaooga in his arms and looked at her face. To his surprise, she started to wake up.

"I…beat it." Aaooga managed to say. She gasped for breath and started breathing regularly again. Sleety was watching from a distance.

"You forced the spirit out of you?" Sleety asked, somewhat surprised. Aaooga looked at him.

"My will to be with Tweety combined with the thought of our upcoming wedding was stronger the spirit's possession attempt." Aaooga replied.

"Why can I no conquer love?" Sleety asked in frustration. He turned to his zombies and the Possessed Sylvester and Penelope.

"Help me get both of these canaries under my control!" Sleety ordered.

"What do we do?" Aaooga asked in a panic.

"We'll have to work together, there must be something here you can use as a weapon." Tweety said. The zombies had backed them into a corner. The possessed Sylvester and Penelope were at the front with an evil look.

"They'll eat us if we don't do something." Aaooga said. Tweety saw that the air was not covered.

"Fly for it." Tweety shouted. They flew straight up and perched on the banisters on the ceiling of the room, leaving everyone on the ground staring. Sleety was fuming.

"Can't you idiots do anything right!" Sleety shouted. He took flight and went up to Tweety and Aaooga. He deliberately landed behind them and targeted Aaooga.

* * *

"Well, they'll be stumped for a while." Tweety said. Aaooga walked forward slightly so she was in front of Tweety.

"Where's Count Sleety?" Aaooga asked. He was behind them and creeping up on Aaooga.

"Time to make you a vampire dearie." Sleety said evilly. He leapt at Aaooga and jumped on her back.

"TWEETY!" Aaooga screamed. Sleety revealed his fangs and leant closer to Aaooga's neck.

"Get off her!" Tweety shouted. Hr grabbed Sleety by the head and pulled him back, preventing him from biting.

"Let me go!" Sleety shouted. He tore himself free but Aaooga tore free from his grasp. She ran to the other side of the room. Sleety turned to Tweety.

"It's obvious that you two care about each other too much for me to be able to do anything to." Sleety said. Tweety pointed his silver dagger at Sleety.

"Do you give up?" Tweety asked. Sleety sneered.

"No, I think you should look behind you." Sleety replied evilly. While they had been fighting, the possessed Sylvester and Penelope had climbed up a curtain and jumped up behind him. On the other side of the room, Aaooga was catching her breath after her near death experience. She was watching in horror as Tweety was surrounded by Sleety, Sylvester and Penelope.

"There must be something I can do." Aaooga said to herself. She looked around and saw a small torch hanging on the wall.

"I hope this works." Aaooga said to herself. She grabbed the torch and started sneaking up behind Sleety.

"Uh oh." Tweety muttered at his predicament.

"It seems the tables have turned my friend, you won't harm your friends will you?" Sleety asked evilly. Tweety saw Aaooga sneaking around and had an idea.

"Why are you like this?" Tweety asked.

"Can you imagine how lonely it is for me to live for 3 thousand years without another family member?" Sleety asked.

"I can have a guess." Tweety replied.

"I wanted to bring the pie family together here and turn every one into vampires." Sleety replied.

"That's why you didn't give me the key when I first met you." Tweety said.

"Indeed, I wanted to keep you here forever, and I was hoping that you would bite your fiancée." Sleety replied.

"I'd never harm Aaooga!" Tweety snapped.

"I understand that now." Sleety replied. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Aaooga with the torch. She clobbered him on the side with the burning end, setting his feathers on fire.

"Now Tweety!" Aaooga shouted. Tweety leapt at the burning vampire and stabbed him in the head with the silver dagger, taking care not to catch fire himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sleety screamed. His body then fell from the banister and fell to the floor of the sacred chamber, knocking over a candle, which also fell on him.

"That's a touch overkill but it works." Aaooga muttered. Tweety went down to check on the body of the vampire. He was still alive, but barely. Aaooga came after him.

"How are you still alive?" Tweety asked. Sleet just moaned slightly.

"You…can't…win." Sleety said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Aaooga asked.

"Only…a…young…girl…of…pure…heart…can…kill…my…minions!" Sleety replied, losing breath with every word. He passed out after finishing his sentence.

"Oh well, this will be the only time I kill someone." Tweety said. He took the silver dagger and sliced through the count's neck. The vampire moaned and died. The zombies in the area fled from the chamber through the secret door

* * *

As soon as the vampire died, Tweety felt a force increasing inside him. He fell to the floor and began to feel immense pain as all his half-vampire qualities began to disappear. He could feel his vampire fangs retracting back into the roof of his mouth and his veins fill with blood again. He screamed in agony, causing Aaooga to get extremely worried. Suddenly, all the pain in Tweety's body stopped. He looked around at his surroundings. The first person he saw was Aaooga.

"Are you ok?" Aaooga asked.

"I felt a surge of pain through my body when I killed Sleety." Tweety replied.

"Can I check some things?" Aaooga asked.

"Ok." Tweety replied. He opened his mouth and Aaooga had a look. The vampire fangs were gone. She then saw Tweety's reflection in the polished floor. She then held his hand and felt a pulse. Her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Tweety, it worked, you're no longer a vampire." Aaooga cried excitedly. Tweety felt inside his mouth and found that the fangs were gone.

"I'm back to normal!" Tweety shouted. Aaooga leapt into his arms and they embraced.

"I love you Tweety!" Aaooga said, nearly crying.

"I love you too." Tweety replied. They were about to kiss when Sylvester and Penelope jumped down.

"They're still possessed." Aaooga said.

"How do we save them?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked around and saw a mirror in the corner of the room. It was about 3 feet wide and 7 feet tall. It was decorated with vampires around its edge. It was leaned up against the wall of the chamber.

"I have an idea, follow me." Aaooga said. They flew towards the mirror in the corner.

"What do we do?" Tweety asked.

"We show them their reflection, if I'm right, it'll bring back memories of what they were like before they were possessed." Aaooga replied.

"I get it, it'll create an urge to return to normal strong enough to force the spirit out of them." Tweety added. Sylvester and Penelope drew near to them.

"It's now or never." Aaooga said. They grabbed the mirror and faced it towards the two cats.

* * *

The two cats looked at the mirror and stared at it for a few minutes. Penelope looked into the mirror and remembered the days after Sylvester had proposed his love for her and before this day. She remembered how Sylvester always took her to her favourite restaurants, how he protected her from dogs, how he caught mice for her to eat and how he'd taken her to her favourite music gigs. She now remembered hoe much Sylvester meant to her. An uncontrollable urge to be herself surged through her mind. She fell to the floor and clasped her hands around her head and started screaming. Her newfound will to be herself again overpowered the spirit possessing her. The spirit was thrown out of her and disappeared. The strain of forcing the spirit out of her made her faint.

Sylvester looked in the mirror and remembered what it was like after Sylvia had left him. He remembered how Penelope looked after him and cared for him afterwards, how they started their relationship, how nice she was to Sylvester Jr, the mouse hunting trips they went on together and the snacks she always brought for him. He realised how much Penelope meant to him. He suddenly had an urge to relive those times. He started fighting the spirit that had possessed him. His will to return to normal overpowered the spirit and it was forced out. It went to the air and vanished. Sylvester fell to the ground exhausted.

* * *

Tweet and Aaooga were watching the whole sequence from behind the mirror.

"It worked, they're free." Aaooga said. They went up to them and shook them on the back. They soon woke up.

"What happened to us?" Sylvester asked in a daze. Tweety and Aaooga got off their backs while the cats sat up and looked at the canaries.

"You were possessed." Aaooga replied.

"And you freed us?" Penelope asked.

"No, you beat the spirit yourselves. We just gave you a motive to do so." Tweety replied.

"Did you beat the vampire?" Sylvester asked.

"Yep, I'm back to normal." Tweety replied.

"That reminds me." Aaooga added. She flew over to the vampire's corpse.

"What's she up to?" Sylvester asked. Tweety just shrugged.

"Let's go have a look." Penelope suggested. They went over to Aaooga, who was doing something to the vampire's corpse. She turned around holding a key.

"Here's the final key to get out of here." Aaooga said.

"Great, now we can get out of here." Sylvester replied. They then heard a tumbling from the secret passage Tweety and Aaooga had used.

"What's that?" Tweety asked. They went over to the secret passage and opened the doorway. As they did, a skeleton of a canary fell out of the passage.


	7. Escape

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you liked the chapter. I did a small calculation and realised that this won't be the last chapter, there will be one more after this, my estimate was slightly off. This chapter does have two surprises. Sorry about the chapter confusion and for putting even more suspense but I can't get the story completely finished in this chapter, I'll need one more but the last will be more of an epilogue.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I was aware that Sylvester can't be easily killed but the only thing he had on him when he was trapped was the silver dagger, which WOULD kill him. Thanks for pointing that out anyway. Hope you like the surprises in this chapter. One you may have guessed.

**Escape**

Everyone was looking at the skeleton that had fallen out of the secret passage.

"That's Sweetie's" Tweety exclaimed.

"So, at least we found the body." Sylvester muttered. Aaooga went to the skeleton and examined it. She found some flesh on the corpse.

"Did you notice this piece of flesh before?" Aaooga asked.

"No, can't say I did." Tweety replied.

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"This may just be me, but this flesh seems fresh." Aaooga replied. Tweety came up and had a look at the flesh.

"She's right, and there's feather's growing from it." Tweety exclaimed. The corpse suddenly stood up on it's own accord. Tweety and Aaooga jumped back. Penelope screamed when she saw the skeleton move.

"What's going on?" Aaooga asked. The animated skeleton started walking towards Tweety.

"I don't know, but I don't feel scared." Tweety replied. He stood his ground as the skeleton walked up to him. To everyone's surprise, the skeleton did no harm. It put its arms around Tweety and hugged him.

"It's not hostile?" Penelope asked in confusion. Tweety returned the embrace the skeleton was giving him and it fell to the floor motionless.

"That was weird." Sylvester muttered. Tweety picked up the skeleton.

"The most we can do is hold a short service for Sweetie before we go." Tweety said.

"Good idea, at least then she can rest in peace." Penelope replied.

"Wait!" Aaooga said.

"What's wrong?" Tweety asked.

"That flesh is growing." Aaooga replied, pointing to the flesh on Sweetie's corpse. Tweety had a look.

"She's right." Tweety exclaimed.

"All of a sudden, I'm very scared." Sylvester muttered.

"There is something weird going on." Penelope added.

"We can't figure it out now, let's just have a small remembrance for Sweetie." Aaooga said.

"Ok." Everyone replied. They didn't notice a mist forming above them.

* * *

Tweety placed Sweetie's corpse on the altar where Sleety had been reading the book. It was decorated with vampire fangs and canaries. There were also inscriptions involving skulls around the top rim of the altar. Everyone gathered around the altar and looked at the skeleton. The flesh was still growing, which sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Well Sweetie, we avenged your death, but we're sorry we could not prevent it." Tweety began.

"When we heard you'd gone missing, everyone was worried about you. We set up search parties that even now search for you" Aaooga added. She began to cry over the loss.

"You did well in looking up to Tweety and driving Furball nuts." Sylvester said mournfully.

"You shall be missed by everyone in the town." Penelope finished. High above them, Sweetie's ghost was watching the remembrance from above. If she could, she would cry at the heart-warming display. She longed to live again. Tweety took the silver dagger that he'd used to slay Sleety.

"May your memory live on for as long as we live." Tweety said mournfully. He laid the dagger across the skeleton and started to cry.

"May you now finally rest in peace." Aaooga added.

"Let us pause for a moment of silence." Sylvester said. Everyone in the room went quiet. High above, Sweetie was touched by the display. She then felt a force build up in her ghostly form. It began dragging her to her own corpse. Her ghostly form turned back into mist and her corpse itself began to glow red, causing everyone to jump back.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked. The corpse stopped flashing and everyone was shocked to see that the body had been repaired. The skin had grown back and the feathers had returned.

"Her body's been repaired!" Aaooga exclaimed.

"Look!" Sylvester said, pointing up to the air. Everyone looked up and saw a mist descending on them. It entered the corpse and the body began to flash brightly, dazzling everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" Penelope shouted. The light faded and everyone looked at the corpse lying on the altar. To everyone's horror, the body opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Sweetie asked. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

* * *

"You're… alive?" Sylvester asked, not quite believing what he'd just seen. Sweetie looked around her surroundings.

"Are you ok?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm fine, but… I still remember what happened while I was dead." Sweetie replied.

"That's something you don't want to remember." Tweety muttered. Sweetie stood up and threw herself at Tweety's arms.

"Thank you for slaying Count Sleety uncle!" Sweetie said, practically crying in Tweety's arms. Tweety returned the hug.

"I was worried that I'd have to tell your parents that you were dead." Tweety replied. Sweetie let go and turned to Aaooga. She ran up to her and embraced her.

"Thank you too Aaooga, if it wasn't for all of you, I'd be dead now." Sweetie said, still crying.

"I don't understand how you were resurrected." Aaooga said.

"Neither do I." Tweety added.

"I think I know." Penelope said. Everyone looked at her.

"Sweetie, did you have an urge to return to life?" Penelope asked.

"Yes I did." Sweetie replied.

"I think the death of the vampire combined with your will to live caused a power that resurrected you." Penelope reasoned.

"I don't understand that at all." Sylvester moaned.

"I'll explain later, let's just get out of here." Penelope replied.

"One question, what were you all doing here in the first place?" Sweetie asked. Sylvester then looked very solemn.

"What's wrong?" Tweety asked.

"Everything that has happened here, all the times we've been in danger, has been my fault." Sylvester replied solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked.

"If I hadn't attacked Tweety and Aaooga in the bird bath, none of this will happen." Sylvester replied.

"No, it's my fault." Aaooga said.

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"Coming to this place was my idea." Aaooga replied. Tweety embraced her.

"I didn't know this place was haunted either. I think all of us have some part of the blame." Tweety said comfortingly.

"Even me?" Penelope asked.

"You should've stayed outside and called for help instead of coming in when you saw me enter." Sylvester replied. Penelope lowered her head.

"I guess you're right." Penelope said sadly. Sylvester hugged her.

"I forgive you now, let's just escape from this mansion and get home." Sylvester replied.

"Yeah, it'll be completely dark outside soon." Tweety added. They left the sacred chamber through the secret passage and began to head for the main entrance.

* * *

The group were a short distance away from the main entrance. Aaooga was looking at the keys they'd collected.

"Well, now we can get out of here finally." Aaooga said. She looked and saw Tweety just staring at the wall of the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Aaooga asked. Tweety looked at her.

"I'm troubled by what Sleety said before he died." Tweety replied.

"What did he say?" Aaooga asked.

"He said that only a pure young girl could defeat his minions for good." Tweety replied.

"I suppose that would be me." Sweetie added.

"Guess so." Sylvester muttered.

"But how can I kill zombies?" Sweetie asked.

"Don't know." Tweety replied.

"But do you think we'll have to?" Penelope asked.

"The zombies fled once Count Sleety was killed, but that doesn't mean they're dead." Aaooga replied. They were blocked by mist in the corridor.

"Looks like more ghosts." Tweety muttered. The ghosts were Lord and Lady Valetta. Lord Valetta's face was no longer twisted, it was as normal as day. Lord Valetta spelt out…

'W, E, A, R, E, I, N, Y, O, U, R, D, E, B, T!'

"You mean for ridding the house of the vampire?" Sylvester asked. Lady Valetta nodded.

"Well, we need to go now." Tweety said. Lady Valetta nodded and spelt out…

'Y, O, U, A, R, E, W, E, L, C, O, M, E, B, A, C, K, A, N, Y, T, I, M, E!' The ghosts then vanished.

"It's nice to be wanted." Sylvester muttered.

"Let's just get out of here, I miss my mum." Sweetie said.

"Yeah, I've had enough of this place for a while." Tweety added. They continued to head to the entrance so they could leave.

They were one corridor away from the main entrance of the mansion. They could soon leave the mansion and return home.

* * *

"Got the keys?" Sylvester asked. Aaooga showed all three keys.

"Yep, got them all." Aaooga replied.

"Then let's get out of here. They arrived at the main hall and saw the main entrance blocked by a hoard of zombies.

"Great, now what do we do?" Sweetie asked in annoyance.

"We have to get past them to get out of here." Penelope said.

"Looks like we'll have to kill them." Tweety said.

"But the silver dagger is still in the sacred chamber." Sweetie protested.

"There must be a way." Aaooga said.

"There isn't" came a voice from the direction of the zombies.

"Who's there?" Sylvester asked nervously.

"That voice sounded familiar." Penelope added.

"Look!" Aaooga shouted in horror. Above the zombies was the ghost of a canary.

"Ghosts can talk?" Sylvester asked.

"Not normally." Tweety replied.

"You're not getting out so easily!" The ghost shouted. Tweety then realised who it was.

"Sleety, why won't you let us out?" Tweety asked. Everyone looked at Tweety.

"That's Sleety's ghost?" Penelope asked.

"I'm certain of it." Tweety replied. The ghost flew over to the group.

"I see you're good at identifying ghosts." Sleety said

"Now you know how I felt when I was killed by you!" Sweetie shouted. Sleety looked at her.

"I see that you were resurrected. It doesn't matter, all of you will stay here for the rest of eternity." Sleety replied.

"We're leaving!" Aaooga shouted, holding up the three keys.

"I'm impressed that you found the other two after stealing the one from my body." Sleety said.

"Will you let us go?" Penelope asked. Sleety chuckled.

"If you can get past my zombie minions." Sleety replied evilly. The ghost flew over to the zombies.

"Alright, do whatever it takes to keep them here!" Sleety ordered. The zombies created a wall like American football players, determined not to let anyone past.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Aaooga asked. Tweety looked around the room for anything they could use to get past. He saw a large rug on the floor. He saw no sharp implements or heat giving items other than some long dead light bulbs. He looked at the wooden poles on the banister of the staircase; they were about ½ a foot wide. He then remembered how, when he was younger, he pulled a cloth between two wooden posts so fast that it caught fire. He went over to the rug and tried lifting it. To his surprise, it was incredibly light. This gave him an idea.

"Sylvester, Penelope, distract those zombies." Tweety said.

"How?" Sylvester asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Tweety replied.

"I have an idea, come on Sylvester." Penelope said. They ran down to the zombies.

"What do we do?" Aaooga asked.

"Aaooga, Sleety, come to this end of the rug and grab it." Tweety said.

"I don't know what you're planning but ok." Sweetie replied. They grabbed the end of the rug.

"Now, on the count of three, we fly towards the zombies as fast as we can, pulling the rug through those two posts." Tweety instructed, pointing to two of the posts.

"Ok." Aaooga replied. They grabbed the rug.

"One, Two, THREE!" Tweety called. As soon as he said three, they pulled the rug through the posts. The friction made by the fabric rubbing against the posts caused the rug to catch fire.

"Just like I hoped." Tweety muttered.

* * *

While this was happening, Sylvester and Penelope were fist fighting the zombies at the door.

"Whatever Tweety has planned, he'd better do it quickly." Sylvester shouted. He was being surrounded by zombies from all sides.

"We have to keep these zombies in a group." Penelope replied. She was fighting zombies off both her and Sylvester.

"Thanks." Sylvester managed to say. He was rather out of breath.

"No problem." Penelope replied.

"How are you so strong?" Sylvester asked. Penelope laughed.

"You get like that if you spend half your life running away from a persistent admirer." Penelope replied.

"Whatever you do, you can't win!" Sleety taunted. This just made Sylvester and Penelope even more determined.

"We will escape!" Sylvester shouted. Sleety smirked.

"I'd like to see that." Sleety replied. Now Penelope smirked.

"Looks like Tweety's ready." Penelope said to herself, looking up at the canaries.

* * *

The canaries were now holding onto the rug. It was slowly burning away.

"What now?" Aaooga asked.

"Sweetie, throw this burning rug onto the zombies." Tweety instructed.

"Alone?" Sweetie protested.

"Only a young girl pure of heart can kill those minions. Besides, the rug is light." Tweety replied.

"Ok." Sweetie said hesitantly. Tweety and Aaooga let go of the rug.

"Sylvester, Penelope, run!" Tweety shouted. Sylvester and Penelope ran back to the canaries.

"What's going on?" Sleety asked. Sweetie took the rug and flew over the zombies blocking the door. The rug was burning steadily. Sleety looked up and saw Sweetie with the rug.

"What are you doing?" Sleety's ghost asked in rage.

"Now Sweetie!" Tweety shouted. Sweetie dropped the rug and it landed on all of the zombies. The canaries flew back to Sylvester and Penelope.

"What now?" Penelope asked.

"Now we wait for the zombies to burn." Tweety replied. Penelope then realised what was going on.

"I get it, as Sweetie is a young girl of pure heart, the zombies will be burnt to a crisp." Penelope said. And sure enough, they were. The rug fell limp to the ground and fully burned, leaving only a large amount of ashes where the zombies were. Sleety's ghost was furious.

"Curse you! Fine! I'll let you go then!" Sleety shouted in a fume. His ghost fled deep into the mansion.

"Hope we don't see his face again." Aaooga muttered.

"Come on, let's unlock that door." Tweety said.

"Ok, here are the keys." Aaooga replied. They went to the door and opened it with the keys they'd found. The door made a loud creaking sound as it opened. It was getting dark outside.

"Now let's head home." Penelope said. The group went out of the door and back into the outside world.

(A/N: Ok, one more chapter left. There are a couple more things to be explained so there's going to be a short epilogue for th next and final chapter. I know I said this would be the last chapter but I re-counted and realised I'd need an epilogue. Sorry about that.)


	8. Epilogue, returning home

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you don't mind the chapter miscount. As this chapter is an epilogue, it will be shorter than the others. I'm sad that this story has now come to its end; I enjoyed writing it. Oh well, now I can continue with my other fics. Did you expect any of the two surprises in the last chapter (Sweetie's resurrection and Sleety's ghost)? The reason for the fast update was I was able to write this chapter before I posted the previous chapter but because of the workings, I couldn't upload it until recently. I'd half-finished this chapter when I was able to upload the last one.

**Epilogue, returning home **

Everyone was finally outside the front door of the mansion. The door had closed behind them as they had left.

"Whew, that was the scariest place I've ever been." Tweety said.

"Be thankful we're alive." Aaooga replied. She turned to Tweety and they embraced.

"Aaooga, I owe you my life, thank you." Tweety said.

"And I owe you mine." Aaooga replied.

"I think we all owe each other our lives." Sylvester said.

"He's right, if he hadn't come in, we'd be dead." Aaooga replied. Tweety thought about this.

"Guess you're right, thanks Sylvester." Tweety said.

"No problem, and I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Sylvester replied.

"We forgive you." Aaooga said. Sylvester turned to Penelope.

"Penelope, thank you, I owe you my life." Sylvester said.

"More like I owe you mine, thanks Sylvester." Penelope replied. The two cats embraced each other. Tweety and Aaooga were chatting between themselves. Tweety looked at Sylvester.

"Sylvester." Tweety said.

"What is it?" Sylvester asked.

"Because of your actions, we're all alive." Tweety said.

"What are you trying to say?" Sylvester asked.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're invited to our wedding." Tweety replied.

"Really, thank you." Sylvester said excitedly.

"Can I come as well?" Penelope asked.

"We wouldn't dream of not inviting you." Aaooga replied.

"Thank you." Penelope said. Tweety turned to Sweetie.

"One thing I don't understand. If you've only been missing for a few days, how come your body had been reduced to a skeleton?" Tweety asked.

"My body was eaten by rats while I was dead and repaired by Sleety's death." Sweetie replied.

"We'd better get home." Sylvester said.

"Yeah, your parents have been worried about you for the whole time you've been missing." Aaooga said to Sweetie.

"We'll escort you home." Tweety offered.

"Thank you uncle Tweety." Sweetie replied.

"See you around." Sylvester said.

"Bye Sylvester, bye Penelope." Sweetie replied as they flew off to Sweetie's home. Sylvester and Penelope were standing outside the mansion.

"Wall you home?" Sylvester asked.

"Sure." Penelope replied. They walked, arm in arm, to Penelope's home.

* * *

Tweety, Aaooga and Sweetie were flying to Sweetie's parents house. Her mother was Tweety's sister.

"You're parents will be glad to see you again." Tweety said.

"I know they will be." Sweetie replied.

"One thing, what happened to you? We know that you just didn't come back from a friend's house." Aaooga asked. Sweetie looked at her.

"When I was returning home, that count sleety grabbed me and pulled me into that mansion. He turned me into a vampire when I was inside." Sweetie replied.

"That guy was obsessed." Tweety remarked.

"I'm just glad that he's dead now." Sweetie replied.

"So am I." Aaooga replied.

"Well, we're nearly at your house." Tweety said.

"Finally, now I can return home." Sweetie replied.

"Your mother will be surprised to see you again." Aaooga said.

"What do you mean?" Sweetie asked.

"She'd practically given up hope of seeing you alive again." Aaooga replied.

"My sister always did expect the worst." Tweety added. They arrived at Sweetie's house, which was a birdhouse in the centre of town, near Bugs and Lola's burrow. Tweety knocked on the door and his Sister, Sweetie's mother answered.

"Hello Snowy." Tweety said.

"Hi brother, how are you?" Snowy asked.

"We're fine, but someone wants to see you." Tweety replied. He stepped aside and allowed Sweetie to enter the house.

"Mother." Sweetie said as she entered the house. Snowy's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Sweetie! You're alive!" Snowy shouted in joy. Sweetie jumped into her mother's arms and they embraced.

"Yes mother I'm fine." Sweetie replied.

"Where were you?" Snowy asked.

"It's a long story." Sweetie replied.

"And you'd never believe it." Tweety added.

"Well, we'd better go." Aaooga said.

"Ok, thank you for finding Sweetie." Snowy replied.

"See you at the wedding." Tweety said.

"And you." Snowy replied. Her and Sweetie continued their embrace while Tweety and Aaooga headed home.

* * *

Sylvester and Penelope had returned to Penelope's house. Penelope walked up to the door and looked at Sylvester.

"Want to come in for a while?" Penelope asked. Sylvester thought for a moment.

"Ok, I don't have any other arrangements." Sylvester replied. They entered the house and sat down on the couch in the living room. When they sat down, they both made a sigh of relief.

"Glad to be out of that mansion." Penelope said.

"You're telling me." Sylvester replied. Penelope looked at Sylvester with love in her eyes.

"I'm glad we got out of that place alive." Penelope said.

"So am I." Sylvester replied. Penelope looked around the room blankly.

"What's wrong?" Sylvester asked.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Penelope asked. Sylvester thought for a moment.

"Not really, I haven't got anything planned." Sylvester replied.

"You won't be chasing Tweety then?" Penelope asked.

"Not for at least two weeks." Sylvester replied.

"Did you want to spend the night here?" Penelope asked. Sylvester looked surprised.

"Are you serious?" Sylvester asked. Penelope gave him a loving look.

"Because of what happened, I now love you more than ever, I want to spend more time with you." Penelope replied.

"Well, ok. I guess I'll stay tonight." Sylvester replied. Penelope moved up to him and wrapped her tail around him.

"Thank you." Penelope said. She kissed Sylvester on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Sylvester replied. He wrapped his tail around her and kissed her on the cheek. Penelope turned to him.

"I love you Sylvester." Penelope cooed.

"I love you too." Sylvester replied. They turned to each other and kissed each other. They stayed in that position for half an hour before settling down on the rug in the centre of the living room to sleep.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had finally returned back to their home, a birdhouse near the local park. They were settling down for bed, as they were rather tired after their time in the mansion.

"I'll say this, I'm going to be weary of old mansions for a while." Tweety said.

"Same here" Aaooga replied. She looked at Tweety lovingly.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him.

"I was just wandering what would've happened if you'd stayed as a half-vampire." Aaooga replied. Tweety put his arm around her.

"Try not to think about it." Tweety said. Aaooga looked at him.

"Too bad we can't bring our wedding to a nearer date, I love you more than ever now." Aaooga said. Tweety hugged her.

"I love you much more as well. I'm just glad we're still alive." Tweety replied.

"Let's get some sleep." Aaooga said.

"Yeah, goodnight Aaooga." Tweety said.

"Goodnight Tweety." Aaooga replied. They came closer and had a very long goodnight kiss before finally heading to sleep.

Outside the birdhouse, a rat came out of the bushes. It looked up at the birdhouse. Its eyes were blood red and had a hint of evil. It snarled viciously at the birdhouse, revealing two vampire fangs, and then ran off back into the bushes.

THE END?

(A/N: Ohh, what do you call those? Cliffhangers? Teasers? Sting in the tail? Call it what you will. Hope you enjoyed the first ever Looney Tunes Horror fanfic. Phew, now I can continue with my other stories. Thanks to everyone who read this story and reviewed it.)


End file.
